Don't Read Anything into This, But
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: Gakupo is new to the school, and Rin, as class president, is in charge of taking care of him. Since he's pretty cute, Rin doesn't mind that much, but, of course, she'd never tell him that. GakupoxRin oneshot


**Author's Note: For mukirome :)**

Don't Read Anything into This, But . . .

"Okay, class, today, we have a transfer student," Kiyoteru informed Rin's class. Rin, who had been staring out the window, looked to the front of the class, vaguely interested. School was so easy that she didn't even have to pay attention, and all her classmates idolized her for some inexplicable reason, so winning over a new student might give her something fun to do. "Please don't scare him away."

"Aw, Sensei, you think so little of us!" laughed Gumi.

"Bad Gumi!" scolded Iroha, tapping the girl on the back of the head with her pencil. "He said _not_ to scare the new student."

"Are you sure he won't be freaked out by your Hello Kitty obsession? That's a lot of Kitty for one desk," commented Piko.

"No it's not, leave me alone!" snapped Iroha.

"Sensei, are you sure you want to put him in _this_ class?" Meiko asked.

"Maybe he'll be a good influence on you," Kiyoteru grumbled. The class laughed. They were known for being a handful. They constantly sent supply teachers home crying. In fact, they had sent their original teacher into therapy. Kiyoteru was a substitute.

"We'd be much better without Piko in this class, Sensei!" Iroha said, standing up and raising her hand to announce it.

"I'd rather get rid of Lily," said Miku, glaring at the blonde girl. "She keeps stealing all the guys from the rest of us."

"No, we must all vote again Piko!" cried Iroha.

"Sensei, is the transfer student a guy?" Len asked. "Because we have way too many girls in this class."

"Len is crazy, Sensei!" cried Kaito. "Send him to the nurse's office!"

"I can cosplay as a nurse instead!" cried Ring, who had taken to wearing a maid outfit to school instead of her proper uniform.

"Let's do that!" requested Piko, nodding eagerly.

"You see, girls? We must be rid of Piko!" cried Iroha.

Rin scowled. This was getting tedious, and everyone was just starting to annoy her. She cleared her throat audibly. Everyone fell silent and stared at her. Then, she ordered, "Sit down and be quiet."

"Yes ma'am!" the class said in unison, taking their seats and staring straight forward dutifully. Rin sighed. Too easy.

"Thank you, Rin," said Kiyoteru.

"Just bring him in," she muttered.

"Alright," sighed Kiyoteru at her coldness. Then, he called, "Come on in."

The boy who entered the classroom had long purple hair, with two long clumps falling in front of his shoulders and a high ponytail on the back of his head. Sure, his hair was ridiculous but, besides that, Rin couldn't help but feel that he was kind of, well, cute.

"Everyone, this is Kamui Gakupo. Kamui, Kagamine Rin, the blonde girl at the window, will be in charge of showing you around for the first few days."

Rin jerked up at the sound of her name and glared at the teacher. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't agree to this."

"Please, Rin, just do it. You're class president."

Rin could feel the entire class watching her. _Crap_. Whatever she said, they'd go with it. It was on her shoulders now. If she said no, everyone else would see that as a sign to reject Gakupo and no one would ever speak to him. If she said yes, well, she'd save him from an immediate status as a social outcast.

Anyway, he _was_ kind of cute.

"Fine," she said begrudgingly. "But I expect bonus marks on my next test."

"Rin-sama's so cool," Yuki, the kid genius who had managed to enter high school at age nine, sighed.

"Thank you, Rin," said Kiyoteru.

"Whatever," said Rin, turning to look out the window.

"Kamui, you can sit in the empty seat behind Rin," continued the teacher.

"But, Sensei, I put my books there!" whined Luka.

"Well then move them!" ordered the teacher.

"But then where do I put them?"

"On your desk like everyone else."

"Luka," barked Rin irritably. "Just move them.

That was all it took. Luka move her books gladly and let the new student take a seat. He leaned over and whispered into Rin's ear, "Thanks."

Rin shivered a little as his breath ruffled her hair, but she said nothing to him, refusing to acknowledge his presence, and stared out the window.

. . .

"Okay, Kamui," said Rin as the bell released them for lunch. "Come with me."

Gakupo stood up. "Where are we going?"

"Lunch, idiot," Rin said, staring at him as if he was insane. "If we don't go fast, all the good stuff will be sold out."

"I brought a bento," said Gakupo.

Rin shook her head. "Trust me, no you didn't. At this school, you buy your food in the cafeteria. That's all there is to it. Okay?"

Gakupo blinked at her. "Okay . . . ."

"And you gotta walk home with people. Even if you're meant to bus right after school, walk someone home, then go back and catch the bus."

Gakupo grinned. "Are you just trying to convince me to walk you home?"

Rin's face went red and she spat, "Of course not. I'm just trying to save you from social suicide! Geez!"

Gakupo still grinned at her. "Well, I don't know anyone, so _can_ I walk you home?"

Rin blinked at him and then said, "No." Still, she actually wouldn't mind having Gakupo walk her home.

"Why not?" he asked.

Rin rolled her eyes, not letting that thought come out. "Look, I'm sort of a big deal. Everyone wants to walk home with me. You gotta earn it before I'll let you walk me home."

"Earn it? Like how?"

Rin groaned. "I dunno, somehow. Now, come on, let's go eat. I'll buy since you obviously don't have the money for a haircut, let alone food."

Gakupo laughed, and she glared at him. With a smile that made her grow red, he said, "I owe you one."

"You bet you do," she grumbled. "Anyway, ask Lily to let you walk with her. She'd be more than happy."

"Nah, I don't really want to."

Rin glanced at him sidelong as they walked. "Then who are you going to walk with?"

"You."

"I already said you can't."

"But that's after I had decided I was going to."

"Idiot," growled Rin, her face burning.

. . .

"Idiot!" Rin yelled, grabbing Gakupo in a moment of panic and pulling him away from the vending machine. She grabbed the snack he'd picked and threw it in the trash before anyone saw. Gakupo looked at the trash can, then at her.

"Where did you come from? Are you stalking me?" he questioned.

"We never eat any of that healthy trash, idiot!" Rin snapped. "Never press those buttons."

"So you _are_ stalking me," he laughed.

"Not at all," retorted Rin. "You're so full of yourself." Childishly, she defended, "Anyway, I'm supposed to be taking care of you, right?"

Gakupo only laughed more at this comment. Rin glared at him. He was such an idiot. "Rin, I've been here for over a month."

"Well, obviously, you still need help," Rin retorted.

"Obviously, you want an excuse to be near me," replied Gakupo.

"Not at all, idiot!"

"Come on, Rin, why can't you just admit it?"

Rin froze and glared at him, her cheeks catching on fire. "Admit what?"

"That you like me."

Rin froze, then she snapped, "What are you talking about, idiot? I don't like you! I'm just doing what Sensei told me to do! I'm only being nice to you because I have to! You could be a little more appreciative!" She spun around and turned her back to him, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting, waiting for Gakupo to apologize. Instead, he only said two words.

"You're lying."

"Am not," Rin muttered in response.

She squeaked in shock as Gakupo's long arms wrapped around her. She froze, unsure what to do. Then, he whispered in her ear, "Yes, you are."

Rin was quiet for a moment. Then, her cheeks bright red, she murmured begrudgingly, "Okay, maybe I like you _a little_, but don't read anything into that, alright?"

**Author's Note: Okay, requested pairing of Rin and Gakupo for mukirome! I love this pairing, actually. In my original plan for this, Rin was incredibly sweet, then I decided that I wanted to make her a tsundere because that's more how I see her but I don't write about her like that a lot.** **Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
